1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an all terrain vehicle (ATV) and more particularly to a lift handle used in conjunction with an ATV having a vertically movable blade at the forward end thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
All terrain vehicles (ATVs) have met with increased popularity during the last few years. The ATVs have been used for cultivating, plowing, disking, plowing snow, etc. In connection with the use of the ATV for plowing snow, dirt, etc., a vertically movable blade is mounted at the forward end of the ATV, such blade being operatively connected to a lift handle which is positioned at one side of the ATV so that the operator of the ATV may raise and lower the blade as required. In many applications, the blade at the forward end of the ATV has a bell crank apparatus connected thereto which includes a rearwardly extending lift rod which is connected to a lift handle so that the operator may pull the lift handle rearwardly to raise the blade and may move the lift handle forwardly to allow the blade to lower into engagement with the dirt, snow, etc. In many cases, the lift handle is pivotally mounted on a lift handle bracket which is secured to the ATV. The lift handle, in many cases, has a locking pin extending therefrom which engages the rearward end of the lift handle bracket to yieldably lock the lift handle in its rearward position so that the blade is maintained in its raised position. When the lift handle is moved between its rearward and forward positions or locked and unlocked positions, the locking pin rubs along the outer surface of the lift handle bracket and will eventually wear through the lift handle bracket.
In an effort to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor herein previously provided an ATV lift handle rub block which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,745.
Although the ATV lift handle rub block of applicant's earlier patent did provide a significant advance in the art, it has been found that, in some situations, the lift rod, which extends between the bell crank apparatus and the lift handle, does not have sufficient clearance or room with respect to other structure on the ATV to permit the lift rod to be moved laterally when the lift handle is moved outwardly with respect to the lift handle bracket during the raising and lowering of the blade. The instant invention permits the lift handle to be moved between its raised and lowered positions with a minimum amount of outward movement of the lift handle being required.